Space limitations on touchscreen devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices are an ongoing problem. Often it is difficult to provide a user with optimal amounts of visual content and to enable simple and efficient operation of a touch based user interface because of the space limitations. Similar situations arise for pointing user interfaces, where a user points at an augmented reality or virtual reality display area, and pointing gestures are used to control the user interface.